


You Belong With Me (You’re my Sweetheart)

by giraffewrites



Series: Drabble Challenge [18]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, alcohol use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 16:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17450294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giraffewrites/pseuds/giraffewrites
Summary: Based off prompt #133 “Slushies aren’t just for kids, fuck society.”Steve’s drunk, Billy’s a good boyfriend.





	You Belong With Me (You’re my Sweetheart)

For the last eight months, Billy hasn’t touched a single drop of alcohol. After a close call with alcohol poisoning and Neil beating him for coming in so wasted, Billy decided to stop. He’s also not oblivious. Neil’s temper with Max lately has been getting shorter and shorter. Max certainly isn’t Billy’s favourite person, but he’ll be damned if Neil thinks he can lay a finger on her.

Although drinking is now out of the picture, parties certainly aren’t. An opportunity to get away from his household for a few hours is one worth Billy’s time. And even if they weren’t, with Steve loving (and hosting) parties so much, they’d be unavoidable.

It was at a party that the two of them first hooked up, back when Billy still drunk. Both were wasted, and somehow a heated argument in Steve’s room (how they ended up there neither of them know) turned into Steve blowing Billy. They hooked up a lot after that, the first few times drunk, the rest sober. Then, after a couple of weeks, they started dating. Dating in secret was new to Billy. Usually, whenever Billy was dating a chick, he’d be very vocal and show-y about it. With Steve, he couldn’t be. At first it bothered Billy, but then it made their time alone together more precious.

Billy’s stood in the corner of the room, a cigarette between his lips, completely disregarding the ‘no smoking inside’ rule. He’s about to light his cigarette when there’s a crash from the hallway, followed by laughter and cheering. He rolls his eyes. Some idiot’s fallen down the stairs.

Then there’s a victory yell of ‘I DID IT’, and Billy’s heart stops momentarily. He knows that voice. That’s _his_ idiot.

At the bottom on the stairs, Steve’s sat on a child’s snow sledge. The vase placed next to the stairs has smashed, but no one seems to care. Instead everyone’s high-fiving Steve and congratulating him on getting from the top to the bottom of the stairs without falling off the sledge.

The moment Steve’s eyes latch onto Billy’s, his face lights up. “You missed it!” He announces, stumbling to get up but helped by two girls. He picks up the sledge, “I’ll do it again!”

Everyone cheers, but Billy steps forward and grips Steve by the arm. “No. I’m taking you home.”

“What? No.” Steve’s turned around, trying to push Billy away from him. “I need to show you.”

“You need to go home. Which is exactly where I’m taking you.” Billy pulls Steve away from the crowd, rolling his eyes when Steve steals someone’s drink, chugs it down and throws the cup on the floor.

There’s people sat on the steps outside, and if it weren’t for Billy guiding Steve, he would’ve fallen over for sure. He gets Steve in the car, does he seatbelt for him and gets in himself.

“You should’ve let me show you,” Steve insists, playing with the lights in Billy’s car. “I was— ouch!”

“Don’t touch the lights.” Billy starts the car. “You’ll break them.”

“Could’ve just told me, didn’t haf’ta hit me.”

They drive in silence for a while, until Steve gets too uncomfortable. He turns in his seat, looking at Billy as he drives. “Are you mad at me?”

“What?” Billy glances over at Steve, not missing the puppy dog eyes he’s pulling. He moves his hand to rest on Steve’s knee. “Why would I be mad?”

Steve shrugs, eyes now on Billy’s hand. He plays with his fingers, picking them up and dropping them back against his knee. “Thought I’d embarrassed you.”

“Well for starters, no one knows we’re dating, so unless you mean friend-wise, you can’t embarrass me. Besides, King Steve, being embarrassing? You could never.” When Billy glances over at Steve again, he’s met with a smile.

They pull into a poorly lit gas station just before the turn towards Steve’s house. “Do not get out of the car, okay?”

Steve overconfidently nods his head. “Got it.”

After making sure no one can see them, Billy pecks Steve’s lips and jumps out the car.

When he returns to the car, Steve’s once again playing with the lights. Billy groans, opens Steve’s side of the door, and glares at him. “Touch the lights once more, and you don’t get a surprise.”

Steve’s eyes widen, and then they narrow. “I’m not in the mood for a blowie,” he says a little too loudly.

Billy’s cheeks redden, but he’s pretty sure the woman in the SUV is too busy telling her kids off to have heard him. “Not a blowie,” he mumbles, leaning over Steve turning the lights off. He shuts the door and gets in himself. “Here,” he hands him a blue slushie in a tall plastic cup.

Steve holds it between his hands, looking between the beverage and his boyfriend. “You’re the best. I love you.”

The blush spreads across Billy’s face and go the tip of his ears. “I love you too, now drink the slushie and leave my lights alone.”

Steve slurps the drink obnoxiously loud, but the music coming from the stereo helps Billy tune it out. “Slushies aren’t just for kids, fuck society.”

Billy snorts, pulling into Steve’s driveway. “You tell them, babe.”

Steve nods, half the slushie left. “Are you staying?” He asks, opening the door.

Opening his own door, Billy teasingly replies, “Yeah, couldn’t leave you alone in the state you’re in.”

Getting Steve to actually go to bed is difficult. It’s as if it’s the first time ever in his own house; he won’t stop picking up or examining everything. In the end, Billy can’t take it anymore.

“You leave me no choice.” He scoops Steve up, an arm under his knees and one around his shoulders, ignoring Steve’s shrieking. He carries him to his room, only a few feet away.

“I need the toilet,” Steve announces, now sat on the bed.

“Well I’m not carrying you there.” Billy pulls his shirt off. “Go on,” he points to the door, “and no messing around. You need to sleep.”

To his relief, Steve leaves and comes back to the bedroom in record time. He strips down, gets into bed, and curls against Billy’s bare chest. “Can I show you in the morning?”

“Show me what?” Billy’s fingertips are brushing against Steve’s head, Steve’s eyes drifting open and closed.

“The stairs,” Steve yawns. “With a sledge.”

Billy rolls his eyes. “Sure. But for now, sleep.”

Steve nods his head in agreement, turning his head so his nose is tucked into Billy’s neck. “Thanks again for the slushie.”

Billy looks at the drink, now more water than slush, stood on Steve’s desk. “Anything for you, King Steve. Anything for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr giraffewrites.tumblr.com if you want :)
> 
> Request a drabble [here](https://giraffewrites.tumblr.com/post/181590015109/drabble-challenge)


End file.
